More In Common Than You Think
by Artimus Knyght
Summary: So this is a moment between Kim and Shego at some point during Stop Team Go. Please read, enjoy and review.


I do not own Kim Possible. I have however signed the Kim Possible Petition online to bring back Kim Possible for a fifth series, have you. It's fully legit and confirmed by Disney, but they want 70,000 signitures before they green light it.

Please read and review.

More In Common Than You Think

Kim was sitting on the couch in her living room with a cup of hot chocolate. On the other side of the couch sat Shelly Go who had a cup of hot chocolate of her own. Shelly Go was the alter ego of Shego, who she was before she got her powers and who she was now because of Electronique.

It was just the two of them. Ron was at home for family night, the twins were sleeping at a friend's house and her parents were out on a date. They had been sharing things about each other for most of the night, secrets and other things, things that she could only share with Monique and, to a lesser extent, her mother before. Kim was pretty sure that Shelly had never been able to share these things with anyone before.

They were smiling into their cups, both of them really enjoying each other's company. Then Kim brought up a big question.

"Shelly," she asked tentatively, "What made you become a villain?" Shelly looked at her, a soft smile on her lips.

"You sure you want to know the answer Kimmie?" Kim took a breath and nodded. Shelly reached into her bag and grabbed her purse. From it she withdrew a small picture and handed it to Kim.

"You know Kim; we have more in common than you think." Kim looked down at the picture. In it was a cheerleading squad. On their uniforms it said Falcons and behind them was a sign that said Go City High. She looked closely at the squad and her eyes widened. She looked up at Shelly and then back down at the photo.

In the centre of the squad was a young Shelly Go, before she became Shego. Her skin was pale and her hair was short and black. Her eyes were jade green and sparkled with happiness and life. The smirk on her lips and hands on her hips spoke of a saucy attitude. This was a confident young girl who could be your best friend or your worst enemy. What was most amazing was that she couldn't be older than seventeen in the picture. She looked at Shelly again, confusion on her face.

"That picture was taken when I was sixteen, the summer before my junior year and just one month before the comet." Shelly took the picture back and looked at it, a sad look in her eyes. "I was the most popular girl in my year and I helped everyone I could. I was already preparing to go to Go University; I had always wanted to be a teacher you see. I had to be the best in everything I did as well.

I was supposed to become the captain when we returned from summer break. A month later my older brothers were visiting for the weekend, a rare occurrence. Hector was twenty five and working at Bueno Nacho as an assistant manager. Merrick was twenty and a college drop out. Our parents were quite well off and Merrick got a loan off them to start a club. Either way they were both usually too busy to visit their own family.

Wendell and Wesley were just eight at the time and wanted to hang out in the tree house. I went up there with them, to keep an eye on them and because I enjoyed spending time with my younger brothers. I dragged my big brothers up there too and we were planning to spend the night up there." Shelly's eyes took on a glazed look as she remembered what came next. "Then Wendell and Wesley were pointing out the window at the comet. There was no time to get out of the tree house and so I threw myself over the twins. The pain was unbelievable when the comet hit. We were thrown in different directions, scattered, bleeding, broken. We were found in the morning in the crater along with the remains of the tree house and the comet." She blinked her eyes and looked up at Kim.

"They took us to hospital. We were supposed to be there for months. Within three weeks we were all healed and able to leave. Being underage, the twins and I were placed in Hectors care." She took a deep breath. "You see when the comet hit we were close enough to be imbued with its power, but our parents weren't. We died when that comet hit us, but because of its power we came back. Our parents died because of the radiation blast, but they didn't have the ability to heal from almost anything."

"That must have been really hard for you." Kim couldn't imagine having to go through something like that. Shelly sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"That's only the beginning," she whispered, "My brothers and I were changed. All of us except Hector began to change colour. My skin gained a hint of green as did my hair. We started experiencing our powers and Hector felt it was our duty to use these powers to protect the city, I didn't, I just wanted to be an ordinary girl. We inherited quite a bit of money from our parents and Hector used most of it to build Go tower and buy all the gadgets, in fact Team Go is pretty much broke. Hector has money from his manager position at Bueno Nacho, but most of that he has to use to put the twins through school. Merrick has some money saved from his club, but he puts most of it back into his club to keep it afloat, it's not actually the most popular place. Merrick joined the team for the recognition while the twins just thought it would be cool. I decided to go back to school though.

When I arrived back at school things had changed. People who had loved and revered me now despised and feared me. I was no longer their perfect girl, I was different. I got kicked off the cheer squad, out of all my clubs and even the teachers were looking at me differently. I stuck with school because I wanted my credentials, but I also joined my brothers, as it was the only place where I felt like I fitted in anymore," She giggled, "a good thing too, because I designed our jump suits. Hector had given it a try, but fashion was never his thing. I spent five years with my brothers fighting crime."

"So what changed?" Kim was slightly nervous about the answer; this was what she had been waiting for.

"I did Kimmie," Shelly looked into Kim's eyes, "years of fighting the same old foes, of being loved by the public for protecting them, but not being accepted because I was different; it all took its toll on me. I couldn't even get a job as a teacher. Hector thinks I left because I wanted to be evil, probably because I told him that I would rather be evil than work with him ever again before I left. The truth is that I just couldn't take it anymore. As I was an adult I offered the twins a place with me, but they didn't want to leave their friends. I understood and they're my only brothers that I stayed in contact with. I became a mercenary and after the first few times that I got arrested I swore not to work for the same person twice. Then two years after I left Team Go I got hired by Drakken and that's when we met."

"Why stick with Drakken then?" Kim asked confused.

"I stuck with Drakken after that job because I knew that you would always be there to foil his schemes." She said taking a sip of her now cold chocolate and pulling a bit of a face. They put their cups on the coffee table and sat back to continue. "I didn't care whether his plans worked as long as I got paid. I could get paid anywhere, but I needed the thrill that came from fighting you. You were the first real challenge that I had had in years. The only person who could go toe to toe with me, even when I had my powers ramped up. I respected you and your abilities and sometimes I wished that I had never joined the other side so that we could have been friends; funny how life works. I guess in all honesty, I never had what it takes to be truly evil. I could never really take a life or anything like that." She sighed and smiled at Kim.

"None of this really matters now anyway; I'm good, I have my dream job and your friendship. All that stops my life being perfect is my brothers being evil." She sighed again, this time heavily.

"What about Barkin? Isn't he your boyfriend?" Shelly gave a slight grimace.

"Kimmie I'm good now, not dense, that's not really going to go anywhere," At Kim's questioning look she continued, "He only likes me because of my looks, and while I find it refreshing that for once people aren't repulsed by my looks, I don't think I could be with someone that shallow. Not to mention he's a bit of a bully to the students and doesn't care about my smarts. Whenever we're together he's talking about cars and sport." Kim raised her eyebrow, "Don't get me wrong, sport is great and I like getting my hands dirty working on something mechanical, but when it's all someone will talk about it gets a bit annoying."

They lapsed into silence for a while. Kim yawned and Shelly giggled.

"Perhaps we should head to bed," she suggested. Kim nodded and they got up to head upstairs. They stopped outside the spare room where they hugged and Shelly opened the door.

"Kim," She said and Kim turned back to her, "thanks for listening." Kim smiled.

"No big, thanks for telling me." Shelly smiled back

"No big." They both giggled before Shelly closed the door and Kim walked up the steps to her bedroom.

She lay on her bed and smiled. It may have been weird at first, but Shego as a good guy was nice, and Shelly was now one of her closest friends. She hated the thought of Shego once more becoming bad, it would really hurt her if that happened, not that she would let anyone know that.

Kim leaned over and turned off her lamp. She then snuggled down under the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

So tell me what you think. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
